Gone now
by Evil-Luna
Summary: So it has come to this. Had she hurt so badly? Of course she had. Was it partly my fault? I had promised to take her away and I was going to, but then it happened. How could I have let it happen? I could have saved her. I should have got her sooner. What
1. Intro

Intro

So it has come to this. Had she hurt so badly? Of course she had. Was it partly my fault? I had promised to take her away and I was going to, but then it happened. How could I have let it happen? I could have saved her. I should have got her sooner. What have I done?

I still remember you in fact I can't forget you. I remember when I first saw you. You were a little shy, but mostly happy. You were usually happy.

It was always beautiful to be with you. You were everything and you still are. You taught me so many things and you never had to say a word. I know no one else could ever love me the same way you did and I could never love anyone the same way.

I didn't want to go today. I don't want to see you like this. Your friends will come but won't stay long. I'm still filling out the papers on your sister too. I can't help you anymore, but I will care for her. I know you would want that.

Your sister will be with me soon, something we planned a while back. I can tell she will grow to be as beautiful as you were. I watch her look at you, social worker standing at her side. I'm happy to at least have saved her, but we both did.

I walk up and stare at you. Why did this happen? We had so many things. The things we planned, the things we could do, and the things we had already done. What happened to it all?

Your sister walks to me. I kneel down and hug her. She's so small in my arms. She reminds me so much of you, though she was a lot younger.

She looks at me with sad eyes and all I can do is nod. What else is there to tell her? I knew what she was thinking she didn't have to speak. I take her hand and sit down. We watch the man in front of us, but I cannot pay attention. I am lost in memory.

After I left I went to the courtroom. The audience was full again. This was the worst thing that has happened here so of course the whole town was here. I saw your uncle with his pro-bono lawyer. He looked nervous and was talking really fast.

I walked to my seat and stood for the judge to come in. When everyone sat the trail began. The lawyers made their statements but I didn't listen much. Then, they called Chelsea to the stand. She was friends with you and spent a lot of time at your house, she was there when I first met you.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

Beauty living at the edge of town.

The day had gotten off to a slow start. I was alone in the house as usual. My mother passed away when I was young and my dad just didn't like me.

Well, alone or not I ready to waste my time at school. I pulled my clothes on and walked to the bathroom. Of course I didn't have much to do to get ready. I just straightened my hair a little and was pretty much done.

I took my truck out of the garage and drove to school. I hated that damn truck but my dad wouldn't help me get a new one so I have to pay alone and of course I don't have money. I had a year left of paying for the damn thing though, good thing too.

It was about a 10 miles drive to school. I usually saw some pretty interesting things on the way too. So I think it was worth the drive.

I lit a cigarette as I passed an old warehouse. Veronica Stone was walking out of her house. She was wearing the usual small skirt and tight top. I didn't really take much notice but that's what she always wore so I knew.

Veronica and I knew each other for a short while, maybe an hour or so. Yes, that means I fucked her, but she was just a thrill and nothing more I promise.

Well, Veronica tried to ruin me after that. She told all the girls I was a jerk and all that girl shit, and then she wants me back. Unfortunately, I got stoned at a party and we fucked again at her house. Let's put it this way, I only like her because she was easy and I didn't even like her that much.

So anyway, I put out my cigarette as I approached the school. School was a big waste of my time, but of course my dad made me go just to get rid of me for half the day. I guess it was okay since I didn't have to see him and I got to meet you. It was my last year anyway.

When I walked in the door I saw two juniors sitting on the bench. They were laughing about something. They weren't looking at me so know I wasn't it. At least that's what I thought then.

"What are you girls laughing about," I asked them and they looked at me like I was an intruder.

"Why the hell do you care? Find yourself some friends and leave us alone," The ponytail girl yelled.

"Whatever," I whispered. I saw the red head looking at me, she looked away and blushed, and I smiled. Maybe Veronica didn't ruin me.

" Get the hell out of here," the ponytail girl yelled after looking at her friend.

" I'm going," I smiled and walked away.

At least things weren't hopeless. I was happy that girl was looking at me, not because I liked her but that meant it wasn't hopeless.

I walked to my locker after that. The halls were painted black and orange our school colors. I joined football for a while so I could get in some cheerleader. It sucked, but I got sex out of it so who cares. I never went out for it again though and I don't plan to.

I got to my black locker and saw Veronica. She was leaning against my locker frowning as if someone killed her dog. She grabbed my arm and I cringed.

" Kurtis, why don't you talk to me," She tried to get closer as she spoke.

" Um, because you told everyone I was a jerk and now they all hate me. And I told you I didn't want to see you again."

" I'm sorry, but I was mad at you."

" Yeah, well I'm not going to make the same mistake three times."

" I really like you," She was now up against me, " please."

"No. I really don't think so."

I pulled away and did my combination. She watched me like I was doing something that turned her on. I turned to look at her.

" I'm doing my comb. It shouldn't affect you that much. Try to contain yourself."  
" I know," she giggled.

" Don't stare at me like that I wasn't kidding."

" I love you."

" No you want to fuck."

"Can we? I can skip class," she put her arms around me.

"No, I don't like you," I took her arms off and dropped them to her sides.

" I told you the first time not to fuck me unless you love me."

" Oh yeah I'm sure going to listen to that."

" You said you liked it. So let's do it again."

" I'll tell you what. When I'm desperate again, I'll come to you. In the mean time," I shut my locker," I suggest you masturbate."

I heard her sigh and I headed to class. I was afraid that I might have to settle for her for a while, but then I remember the red head.

After class I saw the red head in the hall alone. I approached her and she smiled. I took her in my arms.

" What's your name anyway," I asked?

" Victoria."

"Well Victoria what are you up to after school?"

She giggled, " Boy I wasn't looking at you because I liked you."

" Well then why," I let go.

" This girl, my friend, said you were cute."

"Ponytail?"

She laughed, "NO!"

" Then who?"

" I'll show you later." She kissed my cheek and ran away to the next hour.

I walked to the class and I saw Victoria sitting down looking at me. "Sorry for what happened in the hall," I told her.

"It's okay."

Maybe it's a good thing she didn't like me I don't think I could have stood that constant giggling. I shook my head," So where's your friend?"

"You'll see after class now sit."

I smiled at her and sat down. Maybe I still wished she liked me. She didn't really have to like me. I probably would have just slept with her anyway.

So I suffered through whatever class it was. All I did was scribble and think. Victoria was a couple of seats ahead and I was starring at her. Not because I liked her I was just bored.

After the bell rang Victoria took me out to her locker. The ponytail was standing there. She rolled her eyes when she saw me. My stomach dropped and I'm sure I was in more pain than she was right that second.

" Her," I whispered a little too loud.

"Not me," She yelled. Then I saw that another joined her…. it was you.

You were beautiful. The moment I saw you I turned my attention to you. Long Brown hair in a braid, brown eyes, and a nice body too.

"I'll introduce you," Victoria's voice broke me away from my thoughts. She pointed to the ponytail," This is Chelsea."

"So thrilled to meet you," Chelsea said under her breath.

" I'm thrilled to," I said and she glared at me.

" And this," Victoria interrupted, " is Lara. She's new."

Lara, you, shook my hand and smiled. I smiled back, but for the first time I was nervous. So you were the one.

" So I hear you think I'm cute, or hot whatever," I said and regretted it too.

You laughed, " Yes I said that. See I came here before today to see the school and I saw you. I told my friends yesterday."

"Just don't go out with him. He'll fuck you and leave," Chelsea said starring at me.

" You know I was calling you ponytail," I said and she looked insulted.

"I didn't know your name should I call you goatee man or maybe bangs!"

I smiled but she wasn't impressed. She gave me a dirty look. I turned to face you again.

" So," I said to Lara, "You're interested in me?"

She smiled," We'll see." I smiled back.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The muscle and the mystery of love

The court is quiet as poor Chelsea cried. "What do you know the bitch cares about something", I mumble to myself. The lady next to me shot me a look and I stare back ahead pretending I didn't say anything.

They let Chelsea down and she ran out of the courtroom. The people watch her go but they quickly turn back when they call Larson to the stand. The Lawyer asks how Larson knew Lara. "Well Naturally I was friends with her boyfriend," he replied and I sunk down in my chair.

Oh god I remember him. I wish I never knew that annoying freak but I did. He was always hanging around me. He thinks he's my friend? I guess I should have known.

It had been a week ad I had been following you and talking to you nonstop. I loved you and I think at that time you were starting to come around. See, you started teasing me by saying you would go out with me because of Victoria.

"You're probably pretending that you like me," You crossed your arms and leaned back waiting for my reply.

"Why would I pretend that I like you," I grabbed her arm.

"I don't know you pretended to like that Victoria girl."

"Oh God. I'm sorry, but I really like you."

"Really? I don't believe you."

I sighed as you turned away. Even thought I couldn't see you I could feel you smile and then I heard you laugh. You turned to face me.

"What," I smiled.

"You okay. I'll see you at eight on Friday at the river. Okay? Good," With that you were gone. I smiled. Of course I would be there. I wouldn't have missed a chance to be with you. That's when it happened. As I turned around I made the biggest mistake of my life, I ran into Larson.

"Hello, Did you just get that girl to go out with you," He looked like a red neck cowboy, who ever said looks could be deceiving?

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"We could totally go on a date and a half."

" A what,"

"A date and a half, you and her and me," he looked excited and I figured I better get away soon.

" I don't think so."

" I know so."

I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me move. He had this stupid smile on his face and five o' clock shadow. His shirt was open at the top. It was obvious he thought he was something special.

"So," he asked as he moved to block me from leaving again.

"I don't know. Don' t you have something better to do?"

"No," he shook his head smiling like a retard.

"Well, no. Get some friends," I pushed past him.

I seriously thought about running. That guy was creepy. One more minute with that and I think I would have killed him. The smiled for no reason was enough to kill him. He must have been new because I had never seen him before. I turned back before I walked through the door and he was exactly where I left him.

The bell rang as I hit the door. I sat down in the back of the classroom, the teacher stood in front giving me an evil look. I couldn't help thinking of Larson. My stomach hurt and I cringed at the thought. It was like being little lying in your room in the middle of the night and all you can do is torture yourself with creepy images you made up. Only I didn't make this one up.

You turned and put you're head on my desk. I put my down next to yours.

" I don't think the teacher likes you much," you smile.

" I wasn't late, but no he doesn't," I moved a piece of hair from your face.

" You weren't sitting," you teased. I smiled. Then, I noticed the make-up on your face. Not that it is not normal, but I saw a hint of black on your face.

" What happened to you Lara," I put my head up looking at you with concern. I think you took my look the wrong way. You pulled your head up and moved back. Your mouth opened but nothing came out.

" Kurtis and Lara pay attention," The teacher broke me away from you. You turned around and didn't say a word the rest of class.

After class I tried to find you at your locker but that guy greeted me instead. I couldn't deal with him right now so I tried to push past him.

" Hi friend! I thought about you all last hour. I thought about all the fun we could have together, you could come over and bring your girlfriend. We could play seven minutes in heaven, or," he stopped and waited for me to say something, but I was worried about you, "Hello."

"I don't have a girlfriend yet," I turned away," And I'm not coming over."

"What! But we can have lots of Larson fun. We can play games, help old people, make out with your girlfriend, cook," he yelled.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not coming over, and I don't want to hang out with you. Leave me alone," I turned around, but I heard him sniffling.

"I just wanted you to like me. God, you ungrateful, lonely, hair man."

"Okay then, I think I', going to go this way," I walked away and he didn't stop me.

You had gone by the time I got away from him. I spent that whole day wondering about you. Why had you gotten so upset and why were you bruised? I spent most of the night thinking of you.


End file.
